


Prompt Fill: “You Fainted Straight Into My Arms”

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Prompt Fill: “You Fainted Straight Into My Arms”

Alex knows what probably happened as soon as her eyes refocus on the ceiling in their bedroom. 

She doesn’t have to feel the warm presence to her right to know that Kara is there, on her side, snuggled up, watching her. She turns her head and finds careful blue eyes watching her, quiet and patient. 

Well, so much for surprise. 

—Though, Kara probably _was_ surprised when she fainted. She does have pretty good reflexes, after all. 

Alex feels wierdly small and vulnerable under that gaze, now. She didn’t think Kara would be _upset_ , but suddenly she’s unable to make the words come out. 

Kara’s gaze is soft, and one hand moves to trace down over her shoulder and upper arm slightly. Alex’s throat feels stuck shut. She wants to soak up the quiet of this moment and not ruin it. _Did I ruin everything?_ That voice in her head is always saying she did. 

There’s no way Kara would be disappointed in her, something else says, something fledgling and precious. 

She needs to _tell_ Kara, though, like a fucking adult. 

“I—“ Kara’s hand stills, resting warm on her shoulder. Alex tries again. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Mostly because if she planned it, she knew she’d never get it out. Her voice is scratchy. She is _not_ going to cry, dammit. 

Not yet, at least. 

Kara’s lips twitch wryly. “Well, you fainting was definitely unexpected.” 

“Speaking of.” Alex segues awkwardly. Kara’s brow furrows slightly. 

“Fainting?” Kara asks, still trying to break the tension. 

“Unexpected.” Alex’s throat stops working, taking her voice down to barely more than a hoarse whisper. 

Kara’s head tilts slightly, and Alex can see the pieces locking into place. Confirmation. And then she can’t look at Kara anymore. 

Kara snuggles closer and wraps her up. Alex lets herself turn and bury her face in Kara’s shoulder so she doesn’t have to look at her. Waits for what she knows can’t be a _bad_ response—she can’t fathom that—but her brain also doesn’t know what else to expect. 

This is kind of a major thing. 

Kara’s lips press a kiss into Alex’s hair. “ _Alex._ ” One word, all the love and understanding that they have between them after all this time. Alex is shaking, but she doesn’t need to be scared, why is she _scared_? 

“If this is gonna be a thing, I should just follow you everywhere in case you faint.” 

Alex huffs, a little dumbstruck, a lot distracted from her ruminating. 

She feels Kara’s grin. “It’d be pretty romantic, catching you like that every time.” 

Kara’s terrible humor is having the desired effect. Alex’s nose wrinkles. It’s entirely impractical. And deeply embarrassing. 

Also, Vasquez would never let her hear the end of it if it happened at work. 

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” 

Kara hums, low and satisfied, and Alex realizes what she just said. 

And then Kara’s lips are on hers, warm and soft and slow. Alex is trembling slightly for a different reason when she pulls away. 

Kara’s eyes are bright, and intent, and Alex isn’t sure if it’s just emotion, or if it’s her eyes threatening to glow for real. Alex’s reserve starts to melt, that answering heat gathering low in her body. 

“I know,” Kara says, “But try prying me away from you now.” Some of that humor starts to leak back into her voice. 

Kara’s arms tighten around her and she goes in for another kiss, and Alex lets herself admit, just for a moment, that that maybe sounds like something she’d be okay with. Kara‘s steady presence at her back, her love like a solid wall somewhere nearby. 

It sounds like something that, maybe, she needs right now.


End file.
